felidaefandomcom-20200214-history
Junior
Junior is a Francis's son who has his debut in Cave Canem (third book) and later appears on different occasions during the series, often helping Francis or acting individually. Appearance Junior is almost identical to Francis in appearance, sharing the same pelt and body size. Junior also seems to share the same spirit but he's more impulsive. In the later books he is often described as having a black and white pelt, with the same description also given to Francis's father in Schandtat. Considering the similarity with Francis, the features of father and son should not be far from the one shown in the movie, but without the bluish tone added in the animation. History In Cave Canem (third book) Junior appears for first time and reveals that he had searched for Francis, hoping to both satisfy curiosity and gaining help, and also to recriminate for being left alone. Junior's mother died of an infection while his siblings have died due to cold weather and accidents. At first Junior blames Francis for never caring for a litter he conceived and for a she-cat he had mated with. Despite Francis replying that this is the natural behavior for cats, Junior shows a surprising dialectic ability. An arrangement is made with Junior who settles in Francis's home, taking advantage of Gustav's poor ability to distinguish Francis from Junior. (SPOILER): Later Junior is involved in the conflict with dogs, showing to be one of the most hotheads and ready to attack small size dogs as Andromeda. Francis is disappointed by this behavior and drives him away. Junior redeems himself, asking for forgiveness and acting as Francis's double to lure away the dogs who rallied to kill Francis, having a similar pelt and body. In Das Duel (fourth book) :Coming soon! In Schandtat (sixth book) Francis starts to tell about his own past after the questions of Junior, and during the telling it is revealed how Francis's father had the same black and white pelt inherited by Junior. Junior is intrigued by the unexplained mystery of the first bloody investigation that a much younger Francis could have not start. For this reason, Junior travels to the ancient places of Francis's youth, hoping to find clues about who and why exterminated the community of lettered cats which had welcomed Francis. Junior finds the remains of the first ever mate of his father, then he meets Morlock, son of Eloi, the mentor and father-figure of Francis. Morlock attacks Junior and in the subsequent fight is killed. The young cat keeps on his travel, being followed by a much worried Francis and Bluebeard, until the discovery of the ancient psychiatric hospital that hides all the secrets of Francis's past. In Felipolis (seventh book) Junior is searching for Francis after his father disappears together Bluebeard and Sancta when they meet Josef and his followers that give them the wounded body of Francis. He remained close to his father, as well as Sancta and Bluebeard, during the recovering after a veterinary trip. Francis dispatched his son to help him with further internet research: Junior proves to be successful, identifying the island of his father's dreams as Koroyama, in Indian Ocean. Junior again displays to have inherited a good amount of physical and fighting abilities, facing Clint, the leader of the assassins, and defeating him after a clash when the Felipolis assassins try to kill Francis, though he had the surprise element and the knowledge of the house on his side. Later, with the disappearance of Sancta, Francis argues with Junior and Bluebeard, with the hidden intent to prevent the research of the Korat female by his son and his best friend due to being concerned for their safety. In Göttergleich (eight book) Junior welcomes the incredible discovery of Francis about the time running-back phenomenon with incredulous amazement and some serious concerns about his father's mental sanity due his growing age. However after some piqued comments of Francis, Junior shows a more accommodating behavior even if he's not convinced about the whole unlikely event. He doesn't follow his father and Bluebeard with the investigation. Trivia Junior's name was given him by himself only after Francis asked what it was, as Junior's mother didn't give one to him. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cats Category:Alive